


Brotherly Love

by cyaninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I should visit a dentist after writing this, M/M, Mutual Pining, but i swear it's supposed to be tooth-rotting fluff, there might be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaninja/pseuds/cyaninja
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday. Obito doesn't intend to acknowledge this while Gai is ready to celebrate.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm a bit late with this but it's still Kakashi's birthday! Somewhere.

It was a late afternoon. A soft breeze blew past, making the trees surrounding Konoha rustle. It was a familiar, soothing sound. Obito had missed it more than he'd realized. While adjusting back to the village was going anything but smoothly, this place felt like home. Sure, it was a very dysfunctional home but Obito had learned to push his personal views aside. It seemed fair after the chaos he had caused. Perhaps someone could change the world for the better but it wasn't going to be him.

There was something strangely relieving in giving up.

And, at least lately, Kakashi had been working his ass off to clean up the mess Hiruzen had left behind. Obito could appreciate that.

Kakashi's unexpected commitment to the cause wasn't going to resolve all the problems but it was a start. Besides, Obito wasn't exactly in a position where he could decide what other people should or shouldn't do in order to bring a change in the society. His personal attempt to crush the shinobi system – with the world itself – for good had led nowhere.

It was still a bitter pill to swallow, to say the least.

There were days when every breath Obito took felt like a waste of oxygen. He'd seen the graves of those who'd died in the war he had started. All of those headstones reminded him of how many lives were sacrificed for nothing.

Obito couldn’t justify the fact that he was still alive.

Breathing.

Kakashi seemed to think otherwise. He kept telling that Obito could still do some good even though it was true that he would never be able to clear up the damage that was already done.

Sometimes believing in those platitudes was easy. Kakashi was surprisingly capable of sounding convincing, and maybe that was what had kept Obito around.

Other days, Obito found himself standing in the shadows, staring at the people walking by. They were seemingly so oblivious to the absurdity around them that he felt an old spark of anger twisting his guts despite him trying to push it away.

How could everyone know that the entire system was built on a mere scheme and still pretend that it didn't need to change?

How?

But most days Obito was just tired. He was done trying since that never seemed to make much difference. It was kind of ironic to see that Kakashi still had hope left in him while Obito couldn't bring himself to care about the world anymore. It used to be the other way around.

Another breeze blew across the land.

Obito was in his usual hiding spot on a branch of a tall tree. He could see inside the Hokage's office while it was pretty safe to assume that no one could see him from the street below.

Not unless they knew to look up. Then they'd see an Anbu guard. Several of them were surveying the area around the office building which was why Obito wasn't too concerned about his stealth.

The meeting Kakashi had with the village elders was taking much longer than anticipated. He seemed absolutely miserable.

 

Obito's train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw someone approaching from a distance. He grimaced as he heard the sound of wheels spinning over cobbles, crunching on the road. 

There was no mistaking the bright orange leg warmers.

Obito considered his options, and disappearing seemed like a good idea. He wasn't too eager to engage in a conversation with Gai given the current circumstances. Of course, Obito had missed human interaction more than he'd been willing to admit and it was nice to talk to someone who didn’t tremble in horror during a brief discussion.

However, seeing Gai in a wheelchair was hard. There was a fair chance that the man would never regain his ability to walk.

It was just another fine example of the way this world was.

Unfair.

And Gai’s state was one of those many dreadful things Obito had caused by waging a war against the shinobi world.

He stayed, unsure why.

The wheels stopped.

”What a lovely day, my youthful fellow!” Gai exclaimed as raised his gaze to meet Obito's eyes. ”Why don't you come down here for a while?”

There was a number of reasons why that question sounded weird.

But Gai waited patiently, happy and energetic as always. He was the loyal type and seemed to think that Kakashi’s friends, in the lack of a better word, were also his friends. 

The sad part was that Kakashi was horrible with people.

Obito took a deep breath and swung himself down, landing in front of Gai.

”If you're looking for the Sixth, he's unavailable right now,” Obito assumed that this was what Gai wanted to know. 

Out of all the roles Obito played, Konoha’s lapdog was his least favorite one.

It was easy to pull off and required no brain, though.

He wondered if he had already become what he pretended to be.

”That's alright,” Gai wasn’t playing along. ”Tomorrow is Kakashi's birthday,” he added. His tone sounded suspiciously meaningful.

”I know,” Obito said, blankly, ignoring the implication. 

But he’d been thinking about the fact that Kakashi had managed to stay alive for the past thirty-three years. 

Just a bit.

And no, he wasn't freaking out because he didn't have a decent plan in mind. 

Caring about someone's age was absurd.

There was nothing worth celebrating about a mere statistic. The number of years spent alive was just that, nothing more.

Yet, Obito felt kind of miserable.

”Do you guys have any plans?” Gai asked. He probably needed to make sure that his own plans would fit into Kakashi's schedule.

”No,” Obito replied. Why would they?

”You're going to buy him a gift, right?” Gai sounded significantly more excited about this than Obito. In fact, he seemed to anticipate, like he was waiting for a proper answer other than…

”No.”

Gai's expression went from bright to serious.

”But you're his best friend,” he pointed out.

”I'm not, you are,” Obito corrected. ”What plans do you have?” he changed the subject. The transition wasn't the smoothest but Gai accepted it. His sparkly smile returned as quickly as it had dropped.

”I'm going to challenge him to a karaoke battle. Winning a competition might be just what my eternal rival needs on his special day. After all, he's an excellent singer,” Gai explained.

”He is?” Obito asked. He’d been unaware of this. But then again, there were many little details he didn't know about Kakashi or his life. Years spent apart did show.

Somehow acknowledging that felt weirdly uncomfortable. Which was dumb. Obito wasn’t in love with Kakashi and therefore he didn’t need to know that much about the other man.

Or maybe... 

No, having a crush would be a total disaster.

Obito could push his unrefined feelings aside until they were gone.

”You bet!” Gai confirmed. ”Maybe you could arrange something for him, too!”

”Like what?” Obito asked. His intention wasn’t to sound dry and sardonic but one could say that his tone was kind of mocking and incredibly rude. 

But if Gai noticed it, he didn’t show it.

”Ask him out for a dinner, have a nice walk in a moonlight and have some wine. He would like it,” he suggested.

”I doubt it,” Obito commented, rolling his eyes.

”You shouldn't. You two seem to like each other.”

They were not going have a conversation about such absurdity.

”I wouldn't say that.”

”My friend, there’s no shame in liking someone! You two are so close that you could be…”

”Brothers,” Obito said. He loved Kakashi like a brother, and he wasn’t exactly lying. The Uchiha clan had a long history of brothers and sisters loving each other in many ways but that didn’t have to be mentioned.

”Well, I guess that's one way to put it,” Gai admitted after thinking about the true nature of Obito’s statement. ”Anyway, I better use this time wisely and train my arms before meeting my eternal rival. Have a wonderful day!”

And with that, he was gone.

Obito hated this day.

*

”You're the first person who has knocked today,” Kakashi commented as Obito walked into his office after being told to come in. ”Even though out of all people I've met today, you'd be most likely to appear unannounced.”

”Was that a compliment?” Obito couldn't tell for sure.

”Maa, I'm just stating the facts,” Kakashi said. ”So, anything new about Root?”

”Nothing special. I managed to track down a few of them but they didn't tell anything new,” Obito replied.

”Where are they now?” Kakashi barely bothered to ask about it. He already knew the answer.

Obito shrugged.

Kakashi sighed.

”Technically, they're a potential danger to Konoha,” he reminded out of sense of duty.

Obito bit his lip, stopping himself from blurting the obvious. He was a potential danger to Konoha, too. It was ironic how he was hunting down those who'd left Konoha and now worked for a private organization. After all, he’d been a rogue shinobi for the most of his life.

Root had operated on its own ever since Danzō’s demise, and the members of it were called terrorists, just like Akatsuki. 

But since cleaning up Hiruzen’s mess was Kakashi’s goal, someone needed to take care of the problems Danzō had left behind. Those dumpster fires were deeply connected and you couldn’t extinguish one without another.

And in this analogy, Root was an oil-can buried deep down into the burning heap of trash.

”They got away,” Obito told. He’d used the same excuse quite many times. ”I’ll fill a report, I’m going to do it right now” he'd make up this for Kakashi by doing the paperwork so well that Kakashi could put the damn thing in the pile of unimportant documents and forget about the whole incident.

Obito turned around to leave.

”No, stay,” Kakashi rushed to say. ”It's time for a lunch break and we haven't seen each other in a while,” his tone softened a bit as he explained the reasoning behind his request.

”I… Yeah, okay,” Obito agreed. He wasn't entirely sure what made him hesitate. He wanted to share a few words with Kakashi, he always did but a part of him wanted to flee.

Strange.

For the first time in weeks, Kakashi seemed genuinely pleased. His typical smiles were exaggerated with all that eye squinting but this time the expression was much milder, absolutely gorgeous.

Obito's heart was raising as he sat down in the chair opposite Kakashi. His face felt hot.

Kakashi reached out for the mug he’d kept on his desk and began to stir his drink. His yellow mug was huge and ugly.

”I saw Gai earlier today,” Obito mentioned. ”Do you have any plans for tomorrow aside that karaoke thing?”

”Maa,” Kakashi said. ”I politely declined.”

He’d refused Gai’s requests several times before. 

In fact, Kakashi never seemed too excited about competing against Gai. That was the impression he gave and it was wrong. In reality, Kakashi wasn’t really above having fun every now and then.

But Kakashi's gaze lingered on his drink for too long which raised some questions.

”Why?” Obito asked.

Kakashi’s eyes met with Obito's and the second that happened, Obito just knew.

He could see Kakashi’s discomfort so clearly that he felt it too.

”I don't think being the Hokage suits me,” Kakashi admitted.

He was right, it didn't.

He hated attention and strongly preferred to stay unnoticed. While his lack of ambition made him surprisingly _suitable_ for being the Hokage, such a public position was probably unpleasant and unnatural for him.

”I get it,” Obito said. ”Kinda. But you should go out more. You haven't seen the sun in months.”

”I don't need sunlight that much,” Kakashi protested. He wasn't too convincing. Obito narrowed his eyes, never taking them off Kakashi who seemed pretty unaffected by this. He pulled down his mask, taking a sip of his drink.

”Seriously? That's your excuse?” Obito huffed.

Kakashi put his mug down.

”Yes, that's my excuse,” he confirmed, firmly.

It was only then when Obito made a serious mistake by glancing away. For some reason, his eyes wandered into the yellow mug.

”What's that?” escaped his mouth before he had decided whether the utter horror in his voice was necessary.

But looking at the stuff inside the yellow abyss made him realize that yes, the nasty goo deserved all the disdain one could muster. It was brown and oily and had white lumps in it. Why would anyone drink it was beyond Obito.

”Coffee,” Kakashi answered. ”I added some oil and food supplements to it.”

”Is this what you eat?”

”Maa, no need to be so shocked. I'm sure you know that a human body can do just fine without many nutrients as long as you get your fat and vitamins.”

”But that looks like puke. I bet it even tastes like puke.”

”It's not that bad,” Kakashi assured. He seemed to be convinced that his reasoning was decent. ”And it's a very functional solution for a busy day.”

Given the fact that Kakashi was all about functionality and minimal effort, such a lunch solution made sense in a sad way.

But…

This was low even for Kakashi.

Obito opened his mouth and almost – almost – told Kakashi that they were going to have dinner together.

Tomorrow night.

But then he froze.

Despite Kakashi not caring about taste or texture, he was probably pretty woke when it came down to the nutrient values. Takeaway meals were out of the question. 

Technically, Obito could cook but he hadn’t eaten anything during the past twenty years which meant that his cooking skills were rusty.

His attempts to cook could fail so hard that compared to them Kakashi’s puke drink would look appetizing. 

And sometimes people died from food poisoning. 

Obito had never realized how many things could go wrong in one task.

But the final nail to the coffin was the possibility that Kakashi could politely decline.

Obito didn't want to think about the odds for it.

He snapped back to reality and decided to forget any dumb ideas.

”I bet that even your dogs would hate that goo.”

”You're absolutely right, coffee is harmful to dogs,” Kakashi deliberately missed the point.

That man was hopeless.

But at least Obito had an excuse to ask how was Kakashi's pack. And even though he wasn’t a dog person, Kakashi's posture relaxing and his eyes brightening with rare enthusiasm made Obito smile a bit.

Hearing about eight stinky mutts was surprisingly engaging.

*

Later that day, Obito encountered Gai again. Admittedly, their meeting in the third training ground wasn't a real coincidence. Obito refused to call it stalking. He’d been surveying the situation for greater good.

”So, I've heard that your plans have changed,” Obito commented as he approached Gai who was hanging from a pole, apparently still determined to maintain his arm strength.

”I'm sure he'll feel differently by tomorrow,” Gai said, smiling as usual. ”He’s been in a weird mood lately. Someone should cheer him up.”

”You could bring him lunch tomorrow,” Obito offered innocently. He didn’t feel like answering to the obvious question whether he'd figured out how to contribute to the celebration.

Gai thought about the suggestion for a moment.

And when he came to the conclusion that the idea wasn’t all that bad, he flashed a very bright smile.

”Yes! Thank you, my youthful friend!” he exclaimed. ”A nice, shared meal might be exactly what my eternal rival needs right now.”

At least Kakashi would get one proper meal this year.

*

Obito spent his night writing the report he'd return tomorrow. He made sure to be extra creative with the details.

But he also needed to be brief.

Kakashi would read through the entire thing. 

He was always like that, throughout and always careful with everything despite his seemingly carefree personality. That didn't make a whole lot of sense to those who didn’t know him well enough. However, the laid-back attitude was superficial. Kakashi was the type to actively avoid responsibilities beforehand. He was also a drifter at his core. He lived his life oblivious to the world until he found himself in a position where he needed to take an action and that’s where his precise nature began to show.

Kakashi was drowning himself in work. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism or maybe it was just a habit that Kakashi had. Either way, him being the Hokage was a result of his inability to refuse from shitty jobs and it was pretty evident that the position made him even more miserable than before. Which was quite something. He’d been absolutely dreadful as long as Obito could remember.

Gai was right.

Kakashi did need a distraction from his misery.

As the hours went on and on, Obito began to think about the whole birthday thing again. It was stupid to treat someone nicely once a year instead of showing them appreciation every day.

However, this sort of stupidity was an excuse to drag Kakashi out of his office. He wasn’t really allergic to fun, he just needed to remember that.

In fact, he was kind of entertaining from time to time with all of his antics.

Obito pushed that thought aside before it had a chance to evolve into something more flowery. 

Buying Kakashi a novelty mug could be a start, he loved those. Though Obito had never seen him use the same mug twice which spoke volumes against the idea. Kakashi didn't need stuff.

Anything consumable was out of the question, too. Obito had already concluded that treats were a big no and he'd kinda tossed that plan to Gai, anyway. Gai…

What would Gai say?

He’d probably tell Obito to buy flowers.

Nope, that was the worst answer to the dilemma.

This distraction needed to be something more abstract than that.

An idea popped into Obito's head all of the sudden.

It was a bad one and would include breaking into Kakashi's apartment.

But it was worth a shot.

*

It was getting quite late by the time Obito let Kamui swirl him back to his usual hiding spot. As expected, the lights in the office were on, bright and clear. Kakashi sat behind his desk, looking bored and miserable.

Nothing new there.

Obito held a bundle of clothes in his hands. His heart was pounding and his face felt burning hot but that was only natural now that he'd have to tell Kakashi that he'd broken into his apartment. 

Well, kinda.

Kakashi had told him that he could visit any time.

He had been staring at the same paper for about five minutes with a blank expression on his face, occasionally putting the paper down and picking it up again, shaking his head and then rubbing his temples.

He looked so…

Sad.

The nervousness that had possessed Obito was gone with the realization. He had to drag Kakashi out of that office even if it was the last thing he did.

The sudden determination to act made Kamui swirl, leaving Obito right in front of the office door. Since Kakashi wanted people to notify him before entering, Obito rolled his eyes and knocked on the door hastily before barging in.

Which was totally good enough.

Kakashi had had enough time to mentally prepare himself for a visitor.

”Bakashi, I’ve got your dumb report,” Obito told as he marched to the desk. ”Also, I brought you your old uniform and mask, so no one can recognize you on the streets. ‘Cause you’re leaving the office now.”

It was curious to see how the absolute horror on Kakashi's face turned into something that resembled relief.

It wasn't the reaction Obito usually got by showing up.

”I wasn't expecting you,” Kakashi finally said, after three seconds of bemused silence. But his tone suggested that this surprise wasn't the worst one today. ”Have a seat. I need to finish some letters. Quite many nations have congratulated me. I should thank them officially.”

Obito rolled his eyes.

”They can wait,” he said, slamming the report file on the desk along with the uniform and the mask. ”I'll wait outside. You've got two minutes.”

Kakashi stared at Obito startled until he finally nodded.

”Okay,” his voice sounded weirdly weak.

”Good.”

Obito turned around. He even considered walking through the door to remind Kakashi that he could do that if Kakashi took too long but then again, it would be a bit too much.

The door closed behind Obito quietly.

He waited patiently.

For an entire minute.

That’s when the inevitable panic crept in.

Kakashi could use this time to run out of the window.

But the ultimate goal was to get him out of that office. How it was done didn’t matter.

However, Obito found himself slightly upset by the thought. In all fairness, Kakashi had plenty of reasons to pull off something like that. The two of them being on speaking terms was practically a miracle after everything that had happened, after everything Obito had put the world through.

But rationalizing didn't help much.

Those two minutes had passed.

Obito swallowed hard. This was fine.

It was only logical that Kakashi wanted to put some space between them and…

The door opened.

”Let's go then,” Kakashi's tone sounded less bored than usual.

”Yeah, sure,” Obito tried to sound casual. ”Um, is there any place you'd like to go?” he hadn't thought this through.

Kakashi chuckled lightly which worsened that awful hot feeling on Obito's face. In times like these, he appreciated his mask even though this one was far from the quality he had known.

”Let's go to the training grounds,” gladly enough, Kakashi had an actual plan. ”It's been a while ever since I got to train.”

”I bet all that sitting has made you weaker than a pile of limp lettuce,” Obito agreed cheerfully.

”Maa, you might underestimate lettuce,” Kakashi argued after softly poking Obito's arm. They stepped out into the night. ”It's immune to any form of preservation. You can't freeze it, dry it or pickle it. That's pretty impressive from a plant, don't you think?”

”Okay, fair point,” Obito admitted.

And as they walked towards the training grounds, their conversation about strange properties of various plants continued.

Bell peppers sounded like the most curious thing in the world.

When they reached their destination, they agreed to use only taijutsu. After all, it was late and the last thing they wanted to do was to draw attention to themselves.

After a quick warm up, their sparring session began.

At first, Kakashi seemed to be a little rusty. However, Obito didn't manage to tackle Kakashi down for the third time. He tried but Kakashi slipped to his side, aiming a kick to his left ankle.

The mere element of surprise made Obito sway.

He quickly balanced himself and rolled his hand under Kakashi’s wrist, folding his arm over and back. This time he knew to expect a quick response which Kakashi provided by grabbing Obito by the shoulder straps of his flak jacket. Since this was mere training, there wasn't much left to do. Neither of them wanted to get serious.

However, Obito was still holding Kakashi's wrist.

Kakashi's counter-attack sent them both to the ground, pretty ungracefully.

Obito landed on his back, while Kakashi got on top of him.

They'd been like this once before.

But that had been a much less friendly situation.

Obito could recall the moment when he'd seen a flash of kunai in the air, Kakashi's eyes piercing his, full of disappointment and readiness to get over with the situation.

But this time…

This time Kakashi's eyes glimmered with some other emotions. Whether it was regret or attachment was a mystery.

Obito snapped out of it a mere millisecond before Kakashi but that was good enough. He rolled them around and pinned Kakashi's hands against the ground.

”See? Totally too much time behind the desk,” Obito said, hoping that his smart-ass comment would make the awkward atmosphere dissipate.

It worked.

Kakashi utilized Obito's distractedness and broke free from the grip, pushing Obito back down with ease.

”Maybe,” Kakashi then admitted. ”But I think I'm getting back on track.”

He was right. His grip was so tight that Obito didn't bother to pull himself free. After all, this was supposed to be too serious.

”Sure you are,” Obito rolled his eyes. ”Now, get off. You'll be wiggling tomorrow,” he said.

Kakashi complied without any sort of argument. He rolled next to Obito and lifted his mask up to wipe some sweat off his face. He even pulled down the cloth covering the lower half of his face, revealing that tiny beauty mark on his chin. His smile made him even more gorgeous.

Mesmerizing.

It took quite a while before Obito realized that he'd been staring at Kakashi.

But they didn't break their eye contact.

”Obito?”

”Yeah?”

”I really... ” Kakashi's voice was quiet and genuine. ”I'm glad that we’re here.”

Obito blinked.

”Oh?” he asked, certain that…

No.

No, no, no, not now.

Obito swallowed hard, trying to fight against the tears that blurred his vision, no matter how hard he tried to stop them from falling. He turned his gaze down but hiding that reaction was already useless.

Kakashi brought his hand on the side of Obito’s mask, lifting it up slowly and brushing his fingers across Obito’s face, softly cupping his cheek.

”I'm allergic to stuff like that,” Obito tried to laugh the entire thing off but it was too late for that. Obito was prepared to receive a comment about his sensitivity but to his surprise, Kakashi wiped away the tears streaming down Obito's cheeks and smiled almost apologetically.

”Sorry,” he said, ”I didn't realize it.”

Oh, he was being _nice_. This didn't sit well with Obito's plan to pull himself together.

That asshole.

Obito wasn't even sure what he murmured beneath his breath. His pathetic attempt to chuckle was shaky and it took a while for him to realize that his eyes were locked with Kakashi's. 

Neither of them turned their gaze away.

And they were really close to each other.

Obito was certain that it wasn't all his fault. Kakashi was leaning in and Obito wasn't exactly pulling away either.

Their lips met in a light, brief kiss.

It was soft and gentle, almost careful.

Obito's heart skipped a beat and his toes curled in his shoes. He had never intended this to happen.

Though this felt right like it was supposed to happen.

When they pulled apart, there was a slight flush on Kakashi’s cheeks and it made him even more beautiful than before.

Obito swallowed again, unsure what to say. That was rare but so was Kakashi kissing him.

”I want to be with you,” Kakashi was the first one to break the silence.

”Why?” it was the only thing Obito could ask. He didn't get it. He really couldn't.

He hadn't been there for Kakashi when he'd most needed him. Hells, he was still a convicted war criminal, a potential danger to the society and to top it all off, he was still a total loser who couldn’t find enough courage to ask Kakashi out on a date. He was broken both inside and outside while Kakashi had his shit together despite him seeming like a disaster from time to time. He deserved someone less broken, both in and out.

”You make me feel that this life might be tolerable,” Kakashi shrugged the question off.

Oh, the irony.

And yet, Obito could get it.

He was both crying and laughing when he kissed Kakashi the second time, this time for real.

”I might fall in love with you, dumbass,” he warned.

”That's perfectly fine,” Kakashi assured. ”I might already love you.”

*

They spent the night together in Kakashi's apartment and stripped each other out of clothes, kissing and caressing one another.

They laid down on Kakashi's bed, melting into a passionate embrace. Obito took his time to learn every inch of Kakashi's body. He wanted to know every scar and perfection, he needed to know how to give Kakashi shivers. 

Kakashi did the same. He fondled Obito, whispering all sorts of sweet nothings into his ear.

Their hands mirrored each other, moving slowly and gently as they began to memorize how to send sparks flying.

A soft, pleased sigh escaped Kakashi's lips when Obito pressed tiny kisses on his collarbone. At the same time, Kakashi ran his fingers through Obito's hair, pulling him closer. Obito buried his face in Kakashi's neck before speaking.

“You’ll never let me go, right?” 

Of course, that was a promise no one could make. But hearing that reassuring bullshit was just too intoxicating.

Addictive.

“Never again,” Kakashi said, embracing Obito even harder.

Hearing that was all Obito needed right now.

But what really made him swallow hard was the fact that every time Kakashi's fingers brushed over his scars, there was nothing but warmness in his eyes. Whenever Obito turned away out of self-awareness Kakashi brushed his thumb over the scar on Obito’s lip.

”You're beautiful,” Kakashi murmured, nipping that scar lightly. ”Never think otherwise.”

And then he kissed Obito, pinning him tight against the mattress. It was kind of pathetic to be so damn greedy for such meaningless words but Obito couldn't help himself. A part of him had been aching. He’d yearned to be intimate with someone – no, not just someone.

Kakashi was always on his mind, he’d been there even when they'd been worlds apart.

They'd still shared their vision.

Even though things were pretty different now and the connection wasn’t physically there, Obito could see glimpses of what Kakashi saw. 

Maybe Obito’s imagination playing tricks on him but this connection felt real.

And what Kakashi saw wasn't scar tissue everywhere. His gaze was on Obito's lips and eyes, lingering on those features. It went much deeper than that, exposing every bit of Obito’s body and soul.

Those sweet, tender motions became more curious as the night went on. Obito ran his fingers across Kakashi's sides and let them wander lower and lower.

He felt the same motion on his skin, it was like a precise echo of his own touch. Every last bit of his self-awareness was totally gone by the time Kakashi's hands settled between his thighs, playful and curious. Obito moaned into to the kiss. 

He could taste the smug smirk on Kakashi's lips.

”So beautiful,” Kakashi repeated as he kissed Obito’s neck and began to demonstrate what loving someone to death meant.

*

After a quick shower, they snuggled back in Kakashi's bed. A couple of Kakashi's dogs joined their company, and Obito was pretty certain that he was receiving a condemning look from an angry pug – no, actually the damn mutt was judging Kakashi.

Obito found it actually kind of funny though he could picture himself sincerely wishing that the dogs would vanish.

His overall feeling was weirdly light-headed.

He buried his face into Kakashi's chest, enjoying the warmth.

Kakashi pressed a lazy kiss on his hair. His heartbeat was slow and steady.

”Do you know what time is it?” he then asked.

Okay, that question was a mood killer but then again, Obito had expected something worse. It was weird how Kakashi failed to mention so many stupid little details which usually didn't go unnoticed by him. Like the fact that one of those dogs – a tiny mutt with grey fur – used Obito's boxers as a pillow.

”Either really late or really early,” Obito took a guess. ”Why? Don't tell me that you're still thinking about those stupid letters or some other political bullshit.”

”No, I was just wondering if any karaoke place was still open. I've changed my mind about that competition. You could join us.”

Okay, that kind of a valid reason to ruin the mood.

Obito was going to tell that Kakashi probably shouldn’t drag Gai out of bed for a karaoke competition until he remembered that it was Gai.

He’d love to be dragged out at ass o’clock to compete against Kakashi.

”Go check,” Obito said instead.

”So, are you coming?”

”No, I don't want anything to do with that bullshit,” Obito grimaced. ”But if you feel like it, go for it. You've earned that.”

”I don't really feel I have,” Kakashi admitted. ”Politics don't suit me.”

”No, they don't but you do it kinda well. C'mon, go get your eternal rival, Bakashi.”

”Will you be here when I come back?” it was a strange question. Ever weirder, Kakashi’s tone was sincere.

He didn’t want Obito to be gone by the time he came back.

Well, if that wasn't a bloody good reason to stay then nothing was.

”Yeah, right here on this spot unless your dogs push me out of the bed. You’ve spoiled them rotten.”

”I can call them away?”

”No, I better get used to them, don't I?”

Kakashi smiled.

”I knew that a reason to like you would emerge.”

And that was his cue to be kicked out of the bed.

But he came to give Obito a good night kiss before he left.


End file.
